Tristian Parker
Tristian Parker is an Indiana Backyard Wrestler. He is also known by his former ring name, The Prototype. Parker has held numerous championships in his career and has help start some of Indiana's best Backyard Federations, such as New Total Destruction Wrestling and most notibly, the Midwest Wrestling Alliance . Early Career Tristian Parker, at this time was known as The Prototype, was a young, up and coming yarder when he debuted in the Classic Total Destruction Wrestling. Upon his debut, he created the TDW/CCWF Interpromotional Championship, which had similar rules as the Money in the Bank breifcase, but in title belt form. He went on to defeat The Candyman in his Debut match. Soon afterwards TDW closed its doors due to a large family disturbance. New Total Destruction Wrestling Not too long afterwards, Parker, still using The Prototype, helped in founding New Total Destruction Wrestling, where, with most of the same group from the previous incarnation of TDW, wrestled many shows. His first show was in a victory against Brock Obama for Brock's CCWF Heavyweight Championship. He held the title almost an entire year before NTDW Management cut ties with CCWF in favor for SuperSpag Wrestling. SSW presented NTDW with the SuperSpag Wrestling Midwest Heavyweight Championship that summer. Prototype would have ups and downs during the summer of 2010 as multiple injuries sidelined him for most of the year. When he returned from his first of many injuries he captured the SSW Midwest title from Zaq Cass at SSW 5. He later was forced to vacate the title due to a broken shin in mid 2010. The Prototype returned from injury only to face his toughest challenge yet of losing every match for the entire end of the 2010 season and most of the 2011 season. He finally picked up victory at NTDW 40: Christmas Bash with a win over his Nemisis, Vincent Blaze and increasing his Chistmas Bash winning streak to 4-0, the only undefeated streak at NTDW's Wrestlemania. About a month and a half later, NTDW closed it's doors after a 4 year run. 'Collision Championship Wrestling' In the summer of 2009, Prototype met up with Collision Championship Wrestling and had his first match at a CCW vs. NTDW taping defeating Zaq Cass, the CCW Sadistic Champion at the time. He later faced CCW Champion Tragdey at NTDW 15: Fright Night in the first round of the NTDW Gold Rush Tournament. He ended up falling short to his own finisher, The Hard-Driver. He later redeemed himself at SSW 7: Pan-Indiana by defeating Tragdey. Later he competed at CCW: Burn This City in a losing effort against the teams of Tomato Juice (Mikee and JCJ ) and Matt Kuhstoss and CJ Smith. 'Dead Or Alive Wrestling' At CCW Burn This City, Protoype faced the DOA Champion Jeff "Machine Gun" Steeples and Just Dan in a triple threat match for the DOA Championship. Prototype won via submission and was the first out of state winner of the Illinois-based DOA Championship. He later lost the title back to Steeples in about 2 minutes due to Steeples using his rematch. Midwest Wrestling Alliance When Prototype sensed that NTDW was dying, he reached out to JBYW 's General Joe for help in creating a Super Federation involving all of the major Midwest wrestling federations. MWA 1 was attached to a SSW show in which Prototype turned heel and formed the Unknown with General Joe and his tag team partner Witzel. at MWA 2, Prototype recaptured the DOA Championship from Jeff Steeples by using the Unknown to distract Mikee and Adam Black, while he blasted Steeples with the SSW Midwest Championship Belt to capture the DOA Title. He later lost both titles in a Unification Title Match when Jeff Steeples did the same tactic that Prototype used the previous day. Prototype proceeded to lose a Elimination match for the MWA Championship, which was eventually won by Mikee. At MWA 5, Prototype tried to settle his feud with Steeples in an Ironman Match, but it was a Draw with no sudden death. Prototype also retired the Hard-Driver finishing move that he had used for most of his career. At MWA 7, he captured the GBYWN Midwest Tag Team Championships with Tommy Tenaious against the Scharnhorst Bros, Rick Scharnhorst and Bret Scharnhorst. He later lost the belts at MWA 8, the same show where The Protoype changed his name to Tristian Parker. At MWA 12, Parker debuted his new finisher, The Eleventh Hour ''in a DOA Championship match vs. Adam Black. Parker came up just short in capturing the title for a 3rd time. At MWA XIII He captured the MWA Tag Team Championships with Mikee against Awesome Intentions. He later Main Evented Day 2 with Zaq Cass, the MWA Champion for the MWA Title, he just barely came up short in capturing his creation's top prize. In Wrestling Finishers - The Eleventh Hour - Murder on Parker Blvd. Signitures - Redemption - Redemption 2.0 - TM 68 - Rest Championships and Accomplishments New Total Destruction Wrestling - NTDW Interpromotional Championship (1 Time)(First) - SuperSpag Midwest Heavyweight Championship (3 time)(Current, however inactive) - NTDW Tag Team Championships (2 Time) (Final) - NTDW CaRnAgE Championship (1 Time) - 2011 Tom Petty Invitational Winner Dead Or Alive Wrestling - DOA Championship (2 Time) Global Backyard Wrestling Nation '' GBYWN Midwest Tag Team Championships (1 Time) ''Midwest Wrestling Alliance'' MWA Tag Team Championships (1 Time)(Current)